


Out of Control

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Out of Control

Severus isn't sure when Potter started wearing tailored, fitted robes. Robes that hugged his slim hips, making his shoulders appear broader than they could possibly be. Potter's wardrobe isn't his affair. He's just a boy after all.

 _He's been a man for years, Severus._

Severus can't believe he's invited Potter to join him for drinks. Surely the boy—no, man—had weaseled himself an invitation somehow. Severus would never have invited him of his own accord. What purpose would it serve?

_You've wanted him in your chambers for longer than you'll ever admit._

There isn't any way he told the brat to remove those lovely robes only to reveal tight, Muggle clothes, his ardour clearly outlined in the dark denim. He balled his hands into fists to prevent them reaching out to stroke the firm bulge.

_Look but don't touch—you might never let go, old man._

If not for the fact that he was three sheets to the wind—and counting—he could never credit the fact that Harry Potter stood in his chambers, robe pooled around his feet, his legs encased in black silk stockings, cock and balls trapped behind lacy knickers.

 _He's never looked so_ edible _, has he, Severus?_

Severus isn't sure what the imp is playing at but now he's gone too far and Severus is too far-gone to care.

He pulls the man to him, the wool of his robes rough against Potter's perfect skin.

"Is this what you want, Potter?" he says silkily as he slides his hand down and grips the younger man's heated length through the lace. Potter gasps and nods.

_You want it, too._

Severus always prefers to take his lovers from behind. There is no eye contact, no chance for misunderstanding the act for more than it is. 

As Severus prepares Potter, stretching him with tongue and fingers, he pulls his younger lover up on his knees. Potter rolls onto his back, shaking his head.

"No, Severus. I want to see you lose control," he says as their eyes lock, both burning with desire. 

Severus slips inside his tight heat, feels Potter clench around him, watches the green eyes roll back, sees his back arch, exposing his neck, and Severus finally faces the truth.

_You already have._


End file.
